The Mansion
by Sovereign64
Summary: Lenalee is afraid, frightened. She's trapped in a mansion filled with demons. And she desperately wants to get out. Allen X Lenalee. Please R and R. COMPLETE!
1. A Mansion By The Coast

Ryo: Hi guys. This is my first -Man story. I've been wanting to write one ever since I became obsessed with the anime. So, I hope you all read and enjoy this…

_**The Mansion**_

_**Prologue: A mansion by the coast**_

**(1965 – Scotland, United Kingdom)**

A plane was flying in the sky with several passengers on board in it. One of them was sitting in her seat while taking out her wallet. She was a 16 year old girl with dark green hair, tied to two ponytails, purple eyes and wears a dark blue and white uniform, dark blue skirt and dark blue boots. Her name was Lenalee Lee.

Lenalee took out a photo from her wallet and she smiled at it. It was a photo of her standing next to her older brother, Komui, who wraps an arm around her.

"_My older brother once told me when I was a little girl…that I'm a special person. And one day, I'll do great things." Lenalee's voice narrated. "And you know what?"_

Suddenly, the lights in the plane went out, causing Lenalee to gasp and widen her eyes in shock. The other passengers in the plane screamed and panicked. Then, Lenalee yelped when she could feel that the plane is going down.

She held onto the armrests of her seat tightly and shuts her eyes tight, bracing herself and preparing for her fate.

The passengers continue to scream and panic until only a few seconds later, the plane fell to the sea below and crashes.

"_He was right…"_

_**The Mansion**_

"_My name is Lenalee Lee…and this is my story…"_

* * *

A few seconds after the crash, Lenalee snaps open her eyes and looks around. She was surprised that she has survived the crash. She is currently inside the cold waters, and its temperatures are causing her whole body to feel numb. She widens her eyes when she saw a plane propeller sinking to the bottom. She tilts her head up to the water's surface and quickly swims her way up.

When she reaches the surface of the water, she gasped for air and breathes in huge mouthfuls. She then drew the water from her face with her hands. After that, she looks around and sees the remains of the plane she was in before.

The plane's wings and remains were blazing with fire and ashes were raining down from the sky.

Lenalee looked around and sighed. There were no other people around her. She knew that she is the only survivor. She then swam away from the crash site and swims her way to shore.

* * *

After several minutes of swimming, Lenalee finally arrive at the water's edge and climbed onto shore, her soaked wet dress feeling as if it weighed over three thousand pounds. The struggle made her collapse onto the muddy bank panting.

Lenalee then began to shiver and cry. She is the only survivor of a plane crash, and she's all alone. She didn't know what to do next. She was peacefully taking her flight to Iceland, and all of the sudden, this has to happen? Why is God doing this to her? Why the sudden twist?

After sobbing for a while, she steadily stood up and flips away the few strands of hair that were dangling in front of her face. She decided not to stay around and cry her heart out. She need to find a place to stay for the night…or maybe a few days, or even weeks or months until she could find a way back home.

Suddenly, she gasps and tilts her head up when she saw light shining from the distance. She decided to run her way to the source of the light.

She continues running until she stops in front of a huge mansion. The light came from one of the mansion's windows and it turns off by itself.

Lenalee slowly walks over to the mansion's doors. She took a deep breath, then knocks on the doors two times.

She then could hear footsteps walking over to the doors from the other side. She backs away when she sees the doorknob turning, then the door swung open, revealing a 15 year old boy with messy white hair, a red scar across his left eye and wears a red ribbon around his neck, grey vest, white long-sleeved shirt, grey pants and black shoes.

The boy simply smiled at Lenalee. "Hi, can I help you?"

Lenalee stared at the boy dumbfounded for a moment, then spoke up, "Um…yeah. Hi. I'm...kinda lost. So I wanted to look for somewhere to stay in for maybe a few nights, so…can I please stay in this mansion?"

The boy smiled again and said, "Sure. Make yourself at home." He opens the door wider, allowing Lenalee to walk into the mansion. "Follow me."

Lenalee then followed the boy into the mansion's lobby. As they walk, the lights automatically turned on, and romantic music starts to play from a phonograph.

"Wow." Lenalee said amazed.

"I know. This mansion is very grand. What's your name anyways?" The boy asked.

"Oh right. Lenalee Lee."

"My name is Allen Walker." The boy, now known as Allen Walker, said. "You don't sound like a British."

"Yes, I'm not a British. I'm a Swiss."

"Ah yes, Switzerland. Lovely place. My master has been there before."

"Master? Who is your master?"

Allen hesitated. Somehow, he knew that she might ask this question. "Um, my master…is the only person who owns this mansion."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "Very well then. Never mind."

"It's okay." Allen turned to Lenalee and smiled. Lenalee smiled back. For some reason, she loves it when Allen smiles.

* * *

Lenalee followed Allen into a room at the second floor. It was a huge room and has a nice large white bed. But it was also messy. Clothes thrown everywhere, the floor littered with papers.

"Cozy," Lenalee replied with a smile.

"I… need to tidy…" Allen said. He immediately grabs a handful of paper from the floor and stuffing it into the trash can. "Like I said before, make yourself at home."

Lenalee took a seat on the edge of the bed, and folded her hands neatly in front of her. She smiled at Allen and said, "Thanks."

"For what?" Allen asked.

"For letting me stay here and offering me a nice room. Thank you."

"No problem." Allen smiled and nods his head. He walks over to the door and turns back to Lenalee. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lenalee said as she lies herself on the bed. Allen then closes the door after he leaves the room.

* * *

Later, Allen walked through the hallway leading to a huge room. He gently opens the doors and stepped inside. He walks to the front and knelt down before his master who sat in a throne. He was a large man with a creepy grin on his face and large ears and wears a top hat, a large coat, and in one of his hands is an umbrella. His name was The Millennium Earl.

"Master, we have a visitor." Allen said.

"Really? That is unexpected. We never have a visitor in years."

"What should we do with her? We can't let any outsiders interrupt with our plan."

"Very well. Just let her stay here in the mansion for a few weeks or so. But if she ever comes close to finding out about our plans, finish her."

"What can I do to make her feel comfortable?"

"You could serve her dinner and let her stay in a comfortable bedroom. That will do."

"Very well, master. I'll make sure she doesn't know about our plans." Allen stood up, bowed down, turns around and heads to the doors.

"Oh yes, by the way, Allen," The Earl starts to ask, making Allen stop. "I forgot. What's the name of the guest?"

"She goes by the name of Lenalee Lee, master." This made the Earl widens his eyes alarmed. Allen then opens the doors and leaves the room.

"Lenalee Lee…" The Earl uttered.

* * *

Later, Lenalee came out of the room and looked around in the dining room. She saw no one else. It some kind of living room and dining room put together. There was a long table with only a few candles lighting it. There was a large amount of food on the table and there's only one chair on either side of the table. Then away from the dining spot, was the cozy looking spot with a fireplace and a few chairs by it. Lenalee could feel the warmth on her skin from the fire. She let a small smile appear on her lips as she grew closer to the fireplace.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Lenalee turned around and sees Allen standing behind her. Allen smiled warmly and said, "Dinner is ready. Do you want to sit down and eat?"

"Sure. I was getting hungry." Lenalee smiled back. They both walked over to the table and Lenalee sat down on one of the chairs.

"Where's your master?" Lenalee asked.

"My master can't be here. He's a busy man." Allen replied.

"Oh well, then…can you sit with me then?"

"What?" Allen widens his eyes.

"You can have dinner with me if you want." Lenalee smiled.

"Well…" Allen scratches the back of his head. "I don't know. My master may not like this. But since you are the guest, then…" He smiled at Lenalee. "Alright." He then sits down on the other chair.

"Don't mind because I need some company tonight." Lenalee then picked up her fork, and took a bite of a dumpling. She nods her head in approval and said as she tilts her head up. "It tastes good-" She slightly drops her jaw when she watched as Allen began completely pigging out on the food before him with his eyes bugging out. She was rather amused at the high speed at which he ate.

Allen was about to eat a steak until he looks up and notices Lenalee staring at him dumbfounded. He chuckled and said, "Sorry, they um…taste pretty good."

Lenalee giggled and thought, "he's really cute."

"All these food is painstakingly made by me."

"Really? Then you should be proud of yourself. You are an excellent cook since all of your food taste good."

"Thanks. So, how long will you stay here?"

Lenalee sighed. "Well, until I could find a way to contact my home or a local airport."

"Yes, and sorry we do not have any telephones here in the mansion. The master doesn't really like contacting the outside world." Allen wipes her mouth with his napkin.

"I guess I should go back to my room and sleep now." Lenalee said as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes, go get some sleep Lenalee. You'll need it." Allen frowned. To him, he knows that Lenalee may soon find out about his master's plan, and he doesn't want that to happen. If she does, he will have to kill her permanently. "Oh, and by the way Miss Lee, don't go to the East Wing, it's forbidden."

"Why is it forbid-" Lenalee got cut off.

"Because it's forbidden. That's it. Please, go to sleep." Allen stood up and walks out of the room.

Lenalee sighed and walks back to her room. She then climbs onto her bed and sleeps.

* * *

Lenalee groggily opens her eyes when she heard a crackle of static.

"Hello? Hello? Would you kindly answer the radio?" A voice said.

"Radio?" Lenalee said. She gets up from the bed and searched through her room several times. Until finally, she opens a drawer and found the radio where the voice was coming from.

"Hello? Would you kindly answer the radio?" The voice from the other side of the radio asked again.

Lenalee then picks it up and answers it. "Yes? Hello? Who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, thank goodness. I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question Providence." The voice said in relief.

"Wait, how do you-" Lenalee got cut off.

"My name is Eliade. And I aim to keep you alive. You do not know what's going on in this mansion that you are in."

"What do you mea-"

"I'll explain later! Just leave your room you're in now!"

**END OF PROLOGUE**

Ryo: Please read and review. This is my first -Man story and I hope you enjoy the starting. 


	2. Realization

_**Chapter 1: Realization**_

Lenalee stepped out of the room and looked around. The hallways are empty…for now.

"Good, take a deep breath and step out." Eliade instructed. Lenalee then walks out of the room and walks down the dark narrow hallways with red stain curtains hanging on the windows.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lenalee gasped and her breathing grew heavy with fear. She turned around and widens her eyes. A figure-no, demon was behind her.

The demon stood on four long, bony legs that ended in paws, and had hairless black skin that was stretched across the bones of the demon. Its eyes glowed an eerie red, and it's long, canine-like jaws were filled with needle-sharp teeth. It had no ears or nose, but had mandible-like protrusions coming from its cheeks. Its tail was long and powerful, with a dagger-like barb near the end. It was at once strong, sleek, terrifying, and most of all, evil.

Lenalee screamed in horror as she fell to the ground and slides herself back.

"Your blood…it smells delicious…" The demon hissed. Lenalee backs away from the demon until she felt the wall behind her.

The demon walks slowly to her while Lenalee curls himself into a ball as she whimpers.

"Stay away from me!" Lenalee shrieked.

"You heard her!" A man yelled and he took out his pistol and shot the demon three times. The demon quickly turns its head and deflects all three bullets with it's tail. The demon then leaps away while the man puts away his pistol and runs over to Lenalee.

"Are you alright?" The man asked the girl. Lenalee looks up and sees the man. He has brown hair and wears a black tuxedo.

"Thanks." Lenalee said as the man grabs her arm and helps her get up.

"My name is Johnny. Eliade sent me. I'm here to guide you out." The man, now known as Johnny, said.

"What's going on Johnny? You must tell me."

"This mansion is infested with demons. And these demons belong to a demonic race known as Noah."

"Noah?"

"Yes. They wanted to take over the human race, so they use this mansion as their hideout to reproduce themselves and one day, destroy humanity." Johnny explained.

"This mansion used to peaceful, owned by a rich human family, until these damn Noah bastards broke in, killing all the humans who lived and worked here and take over the mansion. Johnny and I are some of the remaining human survivors and went to hiding until we could find a way out of here." Eliade added from Lenalee's radio.

"So…I'm…in a mansion…filled with demons?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes."

Lenalee stood stunned and speechless. First, her plane crashed, and now she's in a mansion filled with demons? Was her life now nothing more than a living nightmare?

"And now, we're gonna help you get out of here. But first, let me take you to the kitchen." Johnny grabs Lenalee's arm and drags her along.

But suddenly, a figure jumps down from the ceiling and lands in front of Johnny and lenalee, making them stop. Lenalee gasped while Johnny draws out his pistol.

"Stay back!" Johnny yelled. The figure looks up and glares at Johnny. Lenalee widens her eyes as she recognizes the figure.

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered. She looks at Allen as his eyes are now red and now wears black and white uniform, black pants, white gloves and black boots.

Allen, in fast speed, grabs Johnny's wrist, making him gasp. "You made a big mistake." Allen sneered. He tightens his grip, breaking Johnny's wrist.

Johnny screamed in agony and fell to his knees. "Please! No!" Johnny begged. Allen then thrusts his other hand into Johnny's chest and pulls out his heart.

Lenalee screamed in horror as she watches this. Allen lets go of Johnny's wrist and Johnny slumped onto the ground dead as Allen has nothing to do with his body anymore. He then looks at the heart in his hand and crashes it and blood burst everywhere.

Allen then looked at Lenalee, her eyes widened and her skin became sickly white.

"You're…you're a demon?" Lenalee managed to say.

Allen sighed. "I'm sorry, Lenalee." He turns around and disappears from Lenalee's sight.

"What are you doing? Get Johnny's pistol and defend yourself!" Eliade said. Lenalee looked at Johnny's bloody body and takes the pistol that was next to it. She stood up and holds up her pistol. "Now, you heard what Johnny said before, get to the kitchen."

Lenalee obeyed and slowly walks her way to the kitchen, her eyes still widened and still shocked from watching Johnny's death.

* * *

Later, Lenalee arrives at the kitchen doors. But when she neared the tent, she heard crying. Frowning, she walked up and opens the doors, revealing a maid wearing an apron kneeling on the floor crying.

"Are you alright? Let me help you." Lenalee asked the crying woman.

"It…was horrible. The maids… The waiters! They were all killed! The demons…they tore out their oragns! And there's blood…everywhere!"

The woman sobbed for about half a minute before speaking again.

"An…and then they got up. Started to talk. OH THEIR VOICES! THEIR VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP!!" The maid pointed to several of the dead servants. Lenalee walked over to the corpses and knelt down and inspected them. All of the corpses have holes on their forehead.

"They are all killed by single pistol shots." Lenalee said.

"I did them a favor. Yeah, I helped them!" The woman continued to sob. "Maybe I need to die to? End it."

Lenalee puts her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't ever talk like that. You hear me? Don't ever talk like that."

The woman nods her head, stood up and slowly walks out of the kitchen. Lenalee watches her leave with a sad expression on her face. "You arrived at the kitchen. Now, would you kindly take the syringe that is next to the kitchen sink?" Eliade said.

Lenalee obeyed, walks over to the sink and found a syringe. Inside was blue glowing liquid in it.

"What's in it?" Lenalee asked.

"You would find out later. Would you kindly inject the syringe into your leg?" Eliade asked.

Lenalee looks at the syringe for a moment, then pierces the syringe into her left leg. Lenalee then shrieked in pain as she drops the syringe and backs away from the sink.

"Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten. Just hold on and everything will be fine!" Eliade assured. However, the pain was too much. Lenalee's eyes rolled up as she slumps onto the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lenalee sat bolt upright from the floor, breathing heavily. What happened? She remembers that she injects herself with the syringe and…something big occurred to her.

She puts a hand on her forehead. It was covered with sweat. Nightmares again. But she froze and lowers her head to her legs. She widens her eyes. Her legs are now charged with electricity.

"What happened?" Lenalee said.

"How does it feel? Nothing like a bit of Innocence huh?" Eliade asked.

"Innocence?"

"The power that your legs have right now? Yes. We, the survivors spent years trying to create something that can help us in our battle against the demons. And you are the very first to use this new power. So, use this to defend yourself whenever a demon attacks you. I'll continue guiding you."

Lenalee stood up from the ground and suddenly, she heard a growl. It came from the kitchen doors. Lenalee turned to the doors and holds up her gun tightly. Her breathing became heavy.

She slowly walks her way to the doors. She quickly ducked when the doors exploded and they both flew over her and smashed into the kitchen table behind her. Lenalee looked up and gasped.

In front of her, was the same hairless black-skinned demon that tried to kill her earlier. And in it's mouth was the same maid that Lenalee spoke to before! The demon's mouth is now stained with her blood and the maid had awful holes on her body. The demon tosses the maid away and hissed at Lenalee. "Now, let's get back to you."

Lenalee yells as she shot the demon several times, but the demon deflects all the bullets with its tail.

"Nothing can stop me." The demon smirked. Lenalee tosses her pistol away when it ran out of bullets and backs away as the demon walks closer to her.

"Back off!" Lenalee cried as she kicks the demon's head. But to her surprise, the demon shrieks in pain as blood flows through the cut which Lenalee made on him. "Amazing."

"Yes. Now finish him! Quick!" Eliade yelled. Lenalee nods her head and swings her leg at one of the demon's leg. The leg gets decapitated and the demon screams in pain as it fell to the ground.

Lenalee yells as she grabs the demon's head and thrusts one of her legs into the head. The demon screamed as Lenalee then removes the leg from its head and backs away.

The demon stared at her dumbly for a few seconds, as if it was unsure of what to do next. It suddenly began to wobble about drunkenly, lumbering about wildly until his eyes finally closed as it toppled over like a sack of bricks in an unconscious heap.

Lenalee walks over to the demon and kicks it's head several times, making sure it's truly dead. She then backs off and fell to the ground on her knees and sobbed.

"You did it, Lenalee. You killed your first demon." Eliade said. But Lenalee kept sobbing and tears rolled down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that…I feel like right now, I'm the most unluckiest girl in the world. First, I'm the only survivor of a plane crash. Now, I'm trapped in a haunted mansion. And I realized that Allen Walker, the butler I'm silly enough to like him, turns out to be a demon. What can possibly go wrong next?" Lenalee sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's okay. At least you still got me. But right now, you're the only hope I'll ever see my husband and son again."

"What?" Lenalee stops crying.

"I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the demons of Noah have cut me off from them. We managed to find a way out but we can only get out of this mansion together. So please…go to the basement. Find my family…please." Eliade sniffed a bit.

Lenalee sighed. "Alright, I'll find your family."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. The Earl

_**Chapter 2: The Earl**_

"You can enter the basement through the laundry chute in Miranda and Krory's bedroom." Eliade said to Lenalee as Lenalee walked up the stairs.

"Understood. By the way, who are Krory and Miranda?" Lenalee asked.

"Krory and Miranda are the owners of this mansion before the attack. We were their loyal servants. Until the Earl and his daughter Road kamelot attacked this mansion, kill our masters and take over this mansion. Three years ago, after they took over the mansion, they both got into a family conflict." Eliade explained.

"Conflict?"

"Yes. Road felt that she could be a better leader of the Noah than her father. She wanted control. So she and her father had a great big fight. She and her followers challenge the Earl over the mansion and the Noah race. The family conflict worsened, crippling this mansion even more. In the end, the Earl and his demons managed to kill his own daughter and regain his control over this mansion. But then, that's where you came in. Only you can now kill the Earl and save mankind from the Noah race."

Lenalee sighed. "As much as I rather think about my life and just leave this mansion alive, I guess you're right. I must stop the Earl."

"You should. Anyways, I think you're almost at their room."

Lenalee then arrived at the top of the stairs and continued walking through the hallways that leads to Krory and Miranda's room.

She then arrived at the pair of huge doors. She opens them up and arrived in a huge room. There was a huge bed at the middle of the room and there were blood stains on the blanket. Lenalee doesn't need to know whose blood it belongs to.

Lenalee looked around and found a small pair of doors at the left side of the room. "There's the laundry chute to the basement." She said.

But suddenly, three demons appeared. Lenalee backs away and activates her Innocence boots. One of the demons pounce at her and lenalee quickly kicks it away. The second demon charges at her and Lenalee jumps onto it and stabs her leg into it's head. The second demon then slumped onto the ground dead as Lenalee removes her legs.

The third demon growls as it charges at her and Lenalee quickly grabs one of it's legs and stabs her leg into the demon's face. She tosses away the third demon to the ground.

The first demon recovers and charges at her but Lenalee quickly draws out her pistol and shoots it right into it's forehead and the first demon fell to the ground dead before it could reach her.

"Dammit! It's the Earl. He must have known you were coming! Quick! Get to the chute!" Eliade yelled alarmed. Lenalee then runs her way to the chute, but stops when the room doors closes by itself.

Lenalee then looked at her radio when she heard a crackle of static, then heard the Earl's voice coming from it.

"So, girl…which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB? Or the CIA bastards?" The Earl's voice said. "Here's the news, this mansion isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder. And with that, you will pay with your life!"

Lenalee gasps when suddenly there was loud pounding on the door. There was no doubt that there are demons trying to break into the room!

"Lenalee! What are you doing?! Get into the chute now!" Eliade yelled from the radio. Lenalee quickly obeyed Eliade and runs over to the chute. She rips off the metal doors, tossed them aside and jumps into the chute, giving a yell.

* * *

Later, Lenalee continued yelling until she arrived at the basement and fell into a pile of laundry, which consist of clothes and suits covered and stained with blood. Lenalee looks disgusted by this as she gets up.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" A voice yelled in dismay. Lenalee looked around, ran down the hall and look for the source of the voice.

She followed the voice until she arrived at a huge room. At the middle of the room was a bathysphere, hanging above a small hole of water and attached to a metal chain. Inside the bathysphere were a man named Tyki Mykk and a boy named Timothy.

Lenalee rushes over to the bathysphere and yelled, "Are you two Eliade's family?"

"Yes! How do you know my wife?" Tyki asked.

"She sent me! And she said that we're gonna get out together!" Lenalee answered.

"That's great! Please help us!" Timothy pleaded.

"You did it Lenalee! You found my family! I'm almost arriving at the basement. Now would you kindly go to the control room and hit the switch so that we can get the hell out of here!" Eliade said.

"No problem. I told you I would find your family." Lenalee smiled. She quickly rushes out of the room and opens the next door which is a staircase that leads to the control room.

Suddenly, the Earl speaks into the radio again. "You had your fun, girl. But enough is enough! If you push that switch and set them free, you'll learn what it means to be my enemy!"

Lenalee frowns and ignores the Earl. "You can scared me and take me down with your demons, but you will not stop me from getting out of this mansion alive!" She yelled to the radio.

She climbs up the stairs and arrived at the control room. She runs over to the controls and sees a red switch.

"Do you see a red switch? Push it down and relase the bathysphere and save my family!" Eliade said.

Lenalee obeyed and pushes down the switch.

"Thank you so much for everyone, Miss Lee. I'm looking forward to shaking your hand."

"Yeah, me too." Lenalee grinned as she watches the metal chain slowly brings the bathysphere down to the hole.

Then, Lenalee saw a woman climbing down a metal ladder and walks over to the bathysphere. Lenalee smiled as she knew that woman is Eliade.

Suddenly, she heard a crackle of static from her radio again and another voice spoke up.

"Lenalee." The voice said. Lenalee frowns, knowing whose voice is it.

"Allen…I thought I trusted you, but it turns out you are working for the Earl."

"I'm sorry, Lenalee. But my life belongs to the Earl and it is my purpose to serve him."

Lenalee started to feel a bit of sympathy for Allen after he said that. "So…you're basically his slave?"

"Yes." Allen said, sounding sad. "And I'm sorry Lenalee. Since you disobey my master, I'm gonna have to destroy that bathysphere."

Lenalee gasps in shock. "No! Allen! You can't do that! There's an innocent man and child in there!"

"Too late." Allen then cuts off the transmission.

Lenalee widens her eyes in shock. She needs to warn Eliade that Allen is going to attack her! She quickly speaks into the radio and said to Eliade, "Eliade! Get out of there!" But it was too late, the room starts collapsing but fortunately Eliade quickly backs away from the bathysphere and got out of the room in time.

"Lenalee! The room is collapsing! I have to get away! Get yourself and your family out of here! I'll find another way out! Just go!" Eliade yelled into the radio as she climbs her way out of the room.

Lenalee quickly leaves the control room and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she ran back to the room. But it was too late.

Allen landed near the bathysphere and turns his left arm into a large grey arm with sharp claws. It was his Anti-Akuma arm. He curls his hand into a fist and smashes the bathysphere.

"No!" Lenalee cried.

_**BOOM!**_

The bathysphere exploded, killing Tyki and Timothy with it, and the explosive wave's strength causes Lenalee to fell onto the ground.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Eliade cried in despair when she heard the explosion.

Lenalee tilts her head up and watches the bathysphere burn in horror. And that was no way Eliade's husband and son could survive the explosion. Her way out of this mansion has been destroyed.

A tear leaked from Lenalee's eyes and she could hear Eliade sobbing from her radio. "Oh…Tyki! Timothy!" Eliade cried uncontrollably.

Lenalee sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Eliade. I tried."

"It's okay." Eliade sobbed. Soon, she starts growling in rage and yells angrily. "That bastard Earl and his servant Allen _will pay for this! THEY WILL!_" The transmission got cut off.

"Eliade? Eliade!" Lenalee called. But no response. Lenalee narrows her eyes as she stood up from the ground. "ALLEN WALKER! You will pay for destroying my way out and killing an innocent man and child!" She activates her Innonence boots and gets into her fighting stance. "Come on! Come out you bastard! Let me fight with you!"

Suddenly, Allen landed behind Lenalee. Lenalee gasped but before she could react, Allen jab his fingers sharply in Lenalee's back.

Lenalee felt paralyzed all of the sudden and she collapsed, unconscious.

"I thought you never ask." Allen said emotionlessly.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Change

_**Chapter 3: Change**_

Lenalee groaned as she opened her eyes.

"_Where the hell am I now?" _She thought to herself.

But when she tried to move her hands, she felt tight rope bounded around her wrists.

"I knew that you will find out sooner or later."

Lenalee turns her head and widens her eyes in fear as she sees Allen, standing next to her while holding a knife in his hand. When she tried to get up and run, she felt the ropes tied around her waist and legs as well. She looked around her surroundings and saw a long thin table light with candles and chairs surrounding it.

"I'm sorry Lenalee. You are a beautiful girl, but in the end, you still have to die." Allen said emotionlessly.

Lenalee whimpered as Allen starts slowly holding up his knife

"Please Allen. You don't have to do this." Lenalee begged.

"I'm sorry. But it's my master's orders to kill you." Allen replied.

"But why? Why to do really need to obey your master? He's evil!"

"I'm sorry. I can only repay him with my absolute loyalty and servitude. I owe my existence to him. I must follow his orders exactly. And right now, his orders are for me to kill you."

"No! Please, Allen!" Tears start to leak from Lenalee's eyes as her fear is overwhelming her. "You don't need to obey your master! You're a person! Even if you're a demon, you don't need to follow your master! Don't let that rotten master control you!" Allen narrows his eyes in anger.

"Don't you dare insult my master! My master is far greater than you could possibly imagine!"

"Oh yeah? Then why does he need to force you kill people for him? If he is so great, why does he not listen to your feelings on whether or not you want to do something?" Lenalee asked, "Face it, you're nothing but a slave to him. You don't need him."

"Don't say that! He is far greater than even me! He is more powerful than anyone!" Allen shouted, shaking in anger, but in confusion as well. Lenalee had made her point to him.

"Please Allen! Don't do this!" Lenalee pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can never go against my master. I am forever enslaved to his will. Goodbye, Miss Lee." Allen said, ready to bring down his knife and stab her chest.

Lenalee let out a scream as she closed her eyes shut, preparing her fate. _"DON'T KILL ME!" _She cried, tears streaking her face.

Allen widens his eyes and froze in shock while Lenalee wailed in despair. Those words which Lenalee just yelled causes him to froze and remember a horrible moment.

_Flashback:_

_(5 years ago)_

_A young 10 year old Allen shivered in fear as he curls himself in one corner of Krory and Miranda's room. He watches the Earl walks over to his parents' bloodstained bed. Krory and Miranda were laying on their bed gasping for air and the blood was making them choke._

_Allen was so terrified that he could do nothing but watch them in horror._

"_Wha…what are you?" Krory gasped. He was badly weakened by the large gash across his stomach._

"_We are your death, and soon will be mankind's as well." The Earl said. He then pull out a sharp knife and stabs his forehead._

_Allen whimpered, shock to see his father brutally murdered. The Earl now turns to Miranda._

"_Please…I beg of you. Don't kill me!" Miranda pleaded._

"_Sorry. But pleading will get you nowhere." The Earl smiled evilly. Miranda screamed in agony as the Earl stabs her in the chest. Miranda's eyes slid shut and her head slumped to the side._

"_No!" Allen cried. The Earl turns to Allen and smiled wickedly while Allen's eyes were etched with fear._

_The Earl walks over to Allen and the boy continues shaking in fear._

"_Please…have mercy!" Allen begged._

_The Earl smiled wickedly at him and asked, "Do you wish to live?" Allen slowly nods his head._

"_Then become a Noah like me. If you let me turn you into a Noah, I won't kill you. However, you will lose you memory and forget any of this happened." The Earl said._

"_You…want me to join you. But you're evil, so I won't."_

"_Who said anything about joining me? I will spare your life if you turn into a Noah. What you do then is entirely up to you. Will you accept my offer, or would you rather be left to die? Choose your fate, boy."_

_Allen closed his eyes. He didn't want to take the Earl's offer; he knew he had something else planned, and he will lose his memories of his beloved parents. But…he was afraid. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live. If he rejects his offer, he will be killed, just like his parents. The Earl is offering him a way to save his life. Tears leaked from his eyes. He hated himself for being such a foolish coward._

"_I…I accept."_

Allen breathed heavily as he finally remembered that horrible memory. He screamed as he brings down his knife at Lenalee.

Lenalee shut her eyes, thinking that her life has come to an end. But after a few seconds, Lenalee opens her eyes, realizing that she is not dead. She looks up and sees that Allen has cut off the rope that bounded around her right wrist. Tears came to Allen's eyes and he began to cry. He sobbed as he cuts off the other rope that bounds around Lenalee's left wrist, then cuts off the ropes that tied around her waist and legs.

After that, he tosses the knife onto the floor and Allen fell down to his knees and cried.

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered. She got down from the table and kneeled down to Allen. She could not help but feel pity for Allen as she watches him cry. Allen shook and sobbed.

Lenalee wraps an arm around his back, but Allen quickly shoves her arm away. "Leave me alone!" Allen sobbed.

Lenalee sighed. "Allen…thank you…for letting me go."

"Just…get out of here. I can't do it."

Lenalee nods her head, stood up and walks her way to the door. She opens the door and turns to Allen. She feels pity for him as she continues watching him cry. She took a look at Allen one last time, then turns around and leaves the room.

Allen fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Oh Mom…Dad…" Allen sobbed.

"Yes? What is it?" A voice said. Allen looks up looked up. His eyes widened at who were standing in front of him. He screamed and frantically squirmed over to the corner of the room, shaking and gasping.

"M-M-Mom? Dad…it…it can't be! No, no this is impossible! This is all in my mind, this is just a hallucination!" Allen said to himself, closing his eyes tightly. He opened them to see that Miranda and Krory were still there in front of him. He shook in fear.

"Wh-what do you w-w-want?" He asked in fear.

"Why are you so afraid Allen? We're your parents." Krory said. Allen shook in fear as he looked at his parents.

"Please…have mercy!" Allen whimpered.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"Because I didn't do anything when the Earl killed you both! I'm really sorry! I was too scared back then! And I'm sorry that I joined the Earl's side and became his slave!"

"It's okay Allen. We're your parents. We forgive you." Miranda said softly as she and krory kneeled down to him and hugged their son.

"Im-Impossible. How can you guys forgive me so easily? I thought you two would be furious of me." Allen said as he blinked back tears.

"We're not furious of you, Allen. We're sad…and afraid that you will share the same fate as us." Krory said.

"Allen, even though you're not his slave, you don't need to obey the Earl. You can still change." Miranda said as she and Krory let go of their hug.

"How?" Allen asked.

"You must look within yourself to answer that Allen," Krory said, "You can still make things right, it's not too late for you."

"And we know you will, because you have always been a good boy to us." Miranda said. With that, Miranda and Krory began to fade away.

"No wait! Mom! Dad! Come back! I still don't know what to do!" Allen cried.

"Do what you feel is right," the voice of Miranda said.

Allen lowers his head and sobbed. After a minute, he looked up with determinations. "They're right. I am a good boy. I must help Lenalee defeat the Earl…"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Lavi and Kanda

_**Chapter 4: Lavi and Kanda**_

Lenalee walked down the dark hallways again. She felt pitiful for Allen. She loved him, but she also recognized him as a demon working for the Noah race. He was after all, still a servant to the Earl. He was not a complete individual as long as the Earl was in the picture.

Anyways, she's really getting sick and tired of walking through dark hallways. Aren't there any lights in this mansion at all? She looked around the hallways for a switch.

She turns to the wall and grinned when she found a switch. She turns it on and activates the lights in the hallways. She turned around and froze. She widens her eyes as she sees what's in front of her.

It was a picture of Miranda, dressed in black dress and black hat, Krory, dressed in black suit and black pants and a boy with short white hair, also dressed in black suit and black pants, all standing together.

Lenalee raises her eyebrow as she looks at the boy in the picture. He looks awfully familiar to her. "Allen?"

There was also a door next to the picture. Out of curiosity, she decided to open the door and sees what's inside the room. She opens the door and turns on the lights.

To her surprise, it was a store room. And inside the store room, were two boys sleeping soundly on the floor.

One of the boys has spiky red hair and wears an eyepatch, green headband, a simple white shirt, black pants and black shoes.

The other boy has long blue hair, tied to a ponytail and also wears a simple white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Lenalee couldn't believe that there are actually people in the room.

The red-haired boy groggily opens his eyes and suddenly looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly woke up his companion, who likewise was shocked. They tried to talk several times but seemed unable, finally being able to speak after a minute of gaping at her.

"Who…are you?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. Who are you two?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm…I'm Lavi." The red-haired boy, now known as Lavi replied.

"And Yu Kanda." The blue-haired boy, now known as Kanda said. "You're not a Noah, aren't ya?"

"No. Don't worry, I'm not." Lenalee shook her head. "Anyways, are you guys servants of this mansion?"

"Well, yeah. We worked in the mansion's kitchen as dishwashers." Lavi nods his head.

"And when the Noah attacked, we stayed in this store room since. It isn't much but at least it's still worth it." Kanda added.

"Anyways, you are our savior, ma'am." Lavi said as he and Kanda got up from the ground.

"No problem. I'm off to defeat the Earl and get everyone out of this mansion. By the way, do you guys know the kid in the picture is?" Lenalee asked as she gestures to the boy in the picture.

Lavi and Kanda looked at the picture and Kanda replied, "That's our young master, Allen Walker."

Lenalee widens her eyes. Allen isn't a butler after all. He's actually the former young master of this mansion. But still, how did he end up working for the Earl?

"Allen Walker?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah. His parents, Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory own this mansion. They were owners of a shoe factory in Glasgow. All the servants always know their son for his big appetite for food." Lavi laughed.

"Yeah, remember that time when the cook told us that he gave Allen a bowl of chicken wings and he was able to eat them all up within a few seconds?" Kanda asked Lavi.

"Haha! Yeah, I never forget that! Anyways, I don't think he survives the Noah invasion." Lavi sighed sadly.

"Yeah, poor boy. He had so much ahead of him."

"No, you guys are wrong?" Lenalee said.

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked as he and Lavi turn to her.

"Allen is still alive! I met him!"

"Really? Young Master is alive?" Lavi widens his eyes in shock.

"I don't believe this! He actually is still alive!" Kanda smiled.

"Hello? Lenalee?" A familiar voice spoke from Lenalee's radio. Lenalee smiled as she get to hear that voice again. It was Eliade.

"Eliade!" Lenalee said.

"Oh, thank god. You're still alive." Eliade said in relief.

"Eliade, I'm sorry about your family." Leanlee said gravely.

Eliade sighed. "It's okay. Just go to the West Wing, get into the Earl's room and would you kindly kill that son of a bitch for me. Please."

Lenalee narrows her eyes. "Don't worry Eliade. I'll avenge your family." She turns back to Lavi and Kanda. "I have to go now. You guys stay here. It's not safe for you two to be wandering around the mansion."

"Don't worry. We'll wait here for you to come back." Kanda nods his head.

"Good luck. And please get us and the young master out of here alive." Lavi added.

"I will." Lenalee then runs down the hallways and activates her Innocence boots. She holds up her radio, "Take me to the Earl, Eliade."

* * *

Lenalee began her search for the Earl. She took the staircase and arrived at the forth floor of the mansion.

"The Earl's room is through the storage room. Get in there." Eliade said. Lenalee started her search and opens the door to the storage room. She quickly saw that finding the Earl would be much easier said than done, because the room is just filled with stacks of crates and unwanted antiques. Lenalee quickly noticed that there were several demons patrolling the area, so the girl had to make sure that she was out of sight when one passed by.

Eventually, Lenalee found herself climbing onto a stack of crates. From there, she climbed onto the top of the crates so she could have a better view of the area. Lenalee's eyes widened when she saw how enormous the room was. Searching the entire place by herself could take hours upon hours.

Seeing as she had no choice, Lenalee went back to the ground and started her search, hoping to find that evil bastard quickly. Lenalee searched through the room, and managed to sneak past the demons quietly.

Suddenly, she heard a crackle of static from her radio again. "So, my servant has failed to kill you, has he? No matter. You will still go down soon. And seeing that you are able to take down all of my demons, I guess I cannot raise my hand against you." The Earl said. "Do you hear me?! You can kill me! But you can never have my mansion!" He hangs off the radio.

"Don't listen to the Earl. Just get into his room and kill that son of a bitch!" Eliade said.

After sneaking around a few more demons and walking past several stacks of crates, Lenalee finally found a huge pair of doors. She narrows her eyes at them.

"This must be it." She said as she crept over to the door.

"Hold it right there."

Lenalee's eyes widened at the unfamiliar voice and spun around. The voice came from a woman with black hair, tied to a ponytail, grey skin and wears a black suit, white gloves and black pants. Several demons were behind her.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked.

"The name is Lulu Bell, also a member of the Noah race. I'm afraid you won't be facing the Earl." Lulu explained with a chuckle.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to. Your master has caused enough trouble." She activates her Innocence boots and gets into her fighting stance.

Lulu narrowed her eyes. "Okay. You just made me mad, human." She said before looking at her demons. "Boys, get him! Just remember to save the last of her for me!"

The demons approached Tiny from all angles. Lenalee thrust her fist sideways, clocking an oncoming demon in the face. The others seemed to take this as a starting bell, because they all jumped at Lenalee once she acted.

Lenalee was quick to react. After kicking another demon's lights out, she grabbed the legs of another one, spun in place and hurled it into a group of several more demons. By now, Lenalee realized that demons were surrounding him. There must have been at least twenty of them.

"This is not exactly a fair fight." Lenalee noted as she kicked a demon in the face. "For demons!"

She jumps onto another demon and stabs her leg into it's head. She tosses the now dead demon into another group of several demons and she continues kicking the demons with her boots.

Standing aside, Lulu sighed. She saw how well Lenalee was fighting off the demons and realized that she would have a harder time taking her out than she would have liked. Lulu, knowing that she would need it, drew her rapier and awaited the best moment to strike.

Lenalee yells in pain as one of the demons managed to sink its teeth into her arm. She tosses the demon to the ground and stabs its face with her leg. She groans in pain as she grabs her injured arm and blood oozed from her wound. Although she's in pain, she still looks up in determination.

Knowing that she had to finish the battle quickly, Lenalee kicked a couple of demons and send them into a nearby stack of crates, knocking them out. However, as she did that, a few demons jumped onto her back from behind, with more demons doing the same shortly thereafter. Within seconds, Lenalee had ten demons latched onto her back and she was at the bottom of a dogpile. She screams in pain as she felt the demons dug their claws deep into her back.

Lulu chuckled evilly as she walks up to Lenalee while she continues to scream in pain in intense pain.

"This is the end, human. With you out of the way, we can continue our mission in taking over the human race." Lulu said as she holds up her rapier and ready to bring it down at Lenalee's head.

Lenalee shuts her eyes tightly. 'This is it…it's over…' She thought.

"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled. Lenalee snaps open her eyes and Lulu gasps in shock. A familiar figure lands near Lulu, swings his Anti-Akuma arm at her and sends her to the wall.

"Allen?" Lenalee said in shock. Allen narrows his eyes at the demons that are on top of Lenalee and turns his Anti-Akuma arm into a cannon. He shot several ball of energy at the demons and shoots them all down.

The demons howl in pain as they got shot and they got off Lenalee and fell to the ground. Allen breathes heavily. He puts down his Anti-Akuma arm, then yells in pain when Lulu stabs her rapier on his back.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled in horror.

"I should have known that you would betray us!" Lulu hissed. Allen narrows his eyes and grits his teeth tightly. He punches Lulu in the gut with his elbow and Lulu backs away in pain.

He removes the rapier that it stabbed into his back and tosses it to the ground. He then grabs Lulu with his Anti-Akuma arm and Lulu gasps in pain as he tightens his grip. Lenalee watches in horror as Allen continues crashing Lulu until her eyes turned red and blood starts pouring down from her mouth.

Finally, after a few seconds, Allen crashes Lulu's body and her head slumped to the side. Lenalee turns her head away in disgust as blood ooze from Allen's hand. Allen tosses Lulu's body to the ground. Lulu's entire body seems to be a mass of bloody remains. If seen alone, it would have been unrecognizable as a human torso. A sad expression came onto Allen's face as he turns to Lenalee.

"Lenalee, I'm sorry." Allen said.

Lenalee tilts her head up at Allen. "You…you saved me."

Allen walked up to Lenalee and holds up his hand. Lenalee grabs Allen's hand and he helps her get up to her feet. He then gestures her to the doors. "Go on, take him down. I'll wait for you outside."

Lenalee smiles and nods her head. "Thank you Allen." She turns to the doors and opens them. When Lenalee saw what was inside, her eyes widened. Sitting on his throne, was the earl.

"The Earl…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: This is it. Lenalee faces the Earl! What happens next? Stay tune and read and review!


	6. Shocking Revelations

_**Chapter 5: Shocking Revelations**_

Lenalee narrows her eyes in determination as she walks up to the Earl. The Earl calmly gets up from his throne. "Well well, if it isn't Lenalee Lee."

Lenalee widens her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"The assassin has overcome my final defense, and now she has come to murder me." The earl said as he descends from the stairs and walk over to Lenalee. Lenalee breathes heavily as she gets into her fighting stance. "in the end, what separates a man from a slave? Money, power? No. A man chooses, a slave obeys."

"What are you talking about? Tell me!" Lenalee demanded.

"You think you have memories, don't you?" The Earl asked. "A farm. A family. An airplane. A crash. And then this place. You think you have a family?"

"Yes! I have a brother. A caring and loving brother." Lenalee nods her head.

"That's it? What about your original father and mother?"

Lenalee widens her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, your parents. They came to this mansion and have a dinner party with Allen's parents." The Earl said.

Lenalee gasps when a memory came to her mind.

_Flashback:_

_(5 years ago)_

The mansion's foyer was filled with many people. Allen's parents held a huge dinner party at their home. A 10-year old Lenalee, dressed in a lovely white dress, looked up at her parents as her father shakes Krory's hand.

"_You must be Arystar Krory." Her father smiled._

"_Yes." Krory grinned as he looks down at Lenalee who smiled back at him. "And this must be your daughter."_

"_And your son's future fiancée." Her mother said._

"Your parents were friends with Allen's parents and they wanted you to marry Allen in order to form a merger between your parents' company and their company." The Earl continued. Lenalee clutches her head in confusion.

"I-I was Allen's finacee? Im-Impossible." She said.

"Don't resist, Lenalee. It's the truth." The Earl said. "Did that airplane you ride on crashed…or was it hijacked."

Lenalee gasps again when another memory came to her mind.

_Flashback:_

_(30 Hours Ago)_

_At Zurich Airport, Lenalee and the other people all sat at the waiting room, waiting their time to board the plane. One of the plane officers walked over to Lenalee._

"_Are you Miss Lenalee Lee?" The officer asked._

"_Yes? What is it?" Lenalee asked. The officer hands a box to the girl._

"_You have a package."_

"_Who's it from?"_

"_Not sure, ma'am." The officer walks away and lenalee looks at the box curiously. She opens the box and shock to see a revolver and a note in it. She looks at the note and reads it._

'_Dear Miss Lee, would you kindly use this revolver and hijack the plane when you are above Scotland?'_

"I was the cause of the plane crash?!" Lenalee said in disbelief as she fell to her knees. "Impossible!"

"Oh no, Lenalee. It is true. It was forced down. Forced down by something less than a man. Something bred to sleepwalk through life until they are activated by a simple phrase, spoken by their kindly master. Was a man sent to kill? Or a slave? A man chooses, a slave obeys. Look up."

Lenalee slowly tilts her head up to the Earl. "Get up, would you kindly?" Lenalee widens her eyes as she got up from the ground. She doesn't know why but some kind of force is making her do so. "Powerful phrase, isn't it? Familiar phrase?"

Lenalee gasps. He's right. It does sound familiar…It was the same phrase that Eliade continously said to her before.

'_Would you kindly use this revolver and hijack the plane when you are above Scotland?'_

"_Would you kindly answer the radio?"_

"_Would you kindly take the syringe that is next to the kitchen sink?"_

"_Would you kindly go to the control room and hit the switch so that we can get the hell out of here."_

"_Would you kindly kill that son of a bitch for me."_

Lenalee shook her head. "I don't believe this." She uttered.

"Kneel, would you kindly?" The Earl said. Lenalee immediately obeyed and kneel down on the ground. "Stand, would you kindly?" Lenalee stands up. "Take my umbrella, would you kindly?" the Earl holds up his umbrella and Lenalee snatches it from him. The Earl puts his hands on his back and frowns at her. "A man chooses, a slave obeys. Now, would you kindly…Kill me!"

Lenalee widens her eyes in shock. She doesn't want to kill, but she had no choose. She must obey. The strong force inside her is forcing her to obey the Earl's order. She yells as she swings the umbrella and the Earl yells in pain as she slashes his face. The Earl fell on one knee and looks up at her. "A man…chooses…" Lenalee let out a cry as she slashes the Earl's face again and large amount of blood spills onto the floor. The Earl fell to the ground. The Earl turns back to Lenalee. To her horror, his face is now distorted and disfigured. "A slave…obeys." Lenalee stabs the umbrella onto the Earl's back, making him yell. The Earl slowly tilts his head up to her. "OBEY!"

Lenalee yells as she holds up the umbrella and stabs it into the Earl's forehead. She gasps in horror and backs away from him as blood ooze out from his head. The Earl rolls his eyes and slumps onto the ground, dead.

"Great…work…" Eliade spoke up from Lenalee's radio. Then…Lenalee heard her giggle and burst into laughter.

"You did it, Lenalee. The mansion is finally mine." Eliade giggled.

Lenalee widens her eyes. "You use me all along, Eliade. You use me...as a slave. You use me to help you take over this mansion!"

"Yes…oh, and by the way, fool, there was never such person named Eliade. My real name…is _Road Kamelot_."

Lenalee gasped. "You're…the Earl's daughter?"

"That's right." The woman, now actually known as Road Kamelot, said. "I faked my own death. And I gotta say, thanks to you, I finally gain control of the mansion and my race. With my fat father out of the way, nothing can stop me. Not even you. And what my father said earlier is true. You are Allen Walker's fiancée. You were originally from a rich family who owns a big company like Allen. But when we invaded the mansion, we killed your family. But I spared you. I wanted to turn you into a Noah, like Allen. I managed to erase your memories of this place but before I can turn you into a full demon and my servant, my father's demons stormed into my territory. But I managed to help you get out of the mansion before he could get to you. You eventually got found by your adoptive brother and get raised in Switzerland. But I still managed to track you down. And yes, it was me who sent that package to you at the airport; eventually making you read the note and take you back here to this mansion. You have been a pal. Thanks for everything, Lenalee. And I hope you learnt a valuable lesson from all of this. Never make deals with friends. Say hello to my father for me." Road cackles evilly as she hangs up.

"What have I done?" Lenalee whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. She turns around and saw several demons growling at her. But she's too crushed to fight back. One of the demons was about to jump onto her, until Allen came in, swings his Anti-Akuma arm and tosses the demons away.

"Lenalee! Come with me!" Allen yelled as he holds out his hand.

Lenalee nods her head, takes Allen's hand and she lets Allen drags her out of the room. "This whole floor is going to collapse!" Allen yelled as he sees the ceiling starting to collapse. They continue running until they reached the staircase, but a few large debris fell down and blocked the stairs!

"Damn it!" Allen said.

"Young master!" A voice yelled. Allen and Lenalee turn their heads and saw two figures crawling out from a small chute. They were none other than Lavi and Kanda.

"Lenalee was right after all. You are still alive!" Kanda said.

"Come on! Get in!" Lavi said, gesturing the two to get inside. Allen and Lenalee quickly ran over to the chute and all four crawled inside while the top floor continues to collapse.

But suddenly, the metal panel below Lenalee collapsed and the girl screamed. "Lenalee!" Allen yelled as he quickly turns around and grabs Lenalee by her arm. "Hang on!"

However, the panels below Allen, Lavi and Kanda also collapse and they all scream as they all plummet through the air.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Major twist, huh?! Turns out Eliade is actually Road Kamelot, who is actually still alive and faked her death to her father. And it also turns out Lenalee is Allen's fiancée. And what happened to Lenalee and the others now? Did they survive? Stay tune and review!


	7. Confrontation

_**Chapter 6: Confrontation**_

Lenalee groans as she groggily opens her eyes.

'_I'm getting sick and tired of this passing out thing…'_ She thought.

She looks around and realizes that she's in a room and she's lying on an old but comfortable bed. Lavi and kanda were sitting at her bedside.

"Young Master, Lenalee is finally waking up!" Lavi said as a smile of relief came to his face.

"Good to have you back, Lenalee." Kanda said.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, you have seen it. Too bad you passed out during the fall. We were plummeting through the air until Allen turns his left arm into some…monster claw and that quickly grab all of us and land on the bottom safely. Then he took us here…to his room." Lavi explained.

"Where's Allen?" Lenalee asked, widening her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's over there." Kanda said. Lenalee tilts her head to see what's behind Kanda. There was Allen, sitting on his armchair sleeping. Lenalee smiled.

"Allen?" She said. Allen woke up and stares at her beautiful purple eyes.

"Lenalee…" Allen said softly. Lenalee got out from the bed and approached him.

"Allen…is it true? Are you…really my fiancé?"

Lavi and Kanda widen their eyes. "Wh-wh-wh-what?! FInace?" Lavi said in shock.

Allen grabs his pain and shook his head. "I think…I'm finally starting to remember…I…was in the mansion foyer…with my parents and then…two adults came up to us with a girl with dark green hair…"

Lenalee widens her eyes as she also starts to remember. "Yeah…then I smiled at your father…then your mother introduced you to me. And you smiled at me."

"Yeah…then we hold hands…" Allen said as he grabs Lenalee's hands. "Start dancing to the music…and we both stared into each other's eyes." He tilts his head up and he and Lenalee stare at each other.

"Until those Noah bastards stormed into the mansion…ruining our fun." Lenalee said. "Road snatched me…and I cried for my parents. My parents…tried to help me…but they were brutally killed…"

"Me and family…ran into our room before the demons could kill us. But unfortunately, the earl was there in our room, waiting for us. He killed my parents while I cried helplessly and watch in one corner. I begged the Earl to spare my life…and I unwillingly let him turn me…into a Noah."

"As for me, Road took me to the East Wing and I cried, asking her to spare my life. She told me she will spare my life, if I serve her as her personal slave. I then worked as a slave to her for two years, until she realized that why made me a slave, when she can made me a weapon. A weapon to kill the Earl and help her take over the mansion. She then erases my memory and…that's as far as I can remember…"

Lavi and Kanda both watched Allen and Lenalee dumbfounded. "Okay seriously, tell us what the hell is going on?!" Lavi asked.

Allen and Lenalee however, ignored Lavi as they smiled lovingly at each other. "Allen…you are my fiancé." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee…" Allen whispered. He leans his head forward and kissed Lenalee. Lenalee closes her eyes and passionately kissed back. She wrapped her arms around Allen and she pushed Allen back on his armchair as she leaned against him.

"What's going on here?" Lavi said, watching this in concern. Kanda shrugged as he is also puzzled.

After a while, Lenalee gently removed her lips from Allen and gazed into his eyes. She gently stroked her hand through his hand.

"So you're not a bad person after all." Lenalee whispered.

"Yes. I'm not."

"So those people you killed before were-"

"Road's followers. Yes. I had to take them out because they were against my former master. Well, except Lulu, because she was going to kill you. And…I'm sorry I had to brutally kill them in front of you."

Lenalee smiled. "I love you Allen…"

"I love you too." Allen replied. Lenalee then turned to the table and sees a revolver on it. She walks over to it, takes it and opens the drawers to find any ammunition. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to stop Road Kamelot." Lenalee said.

"Don't be foolish, Lenalee! You almost got killed back there." Kanda said.

"I know, but someone still has to stop her. I can't let her bring anymore harm." Lenalee said as she finally found a box of bullets in one of the drawers.

"Lenalee, Road can easily take you down by saying 'Would you kindly' to you." Allen said as he stood up from his armchair.

Lenalee sighed. "You're right…"

"But thankfully, I have this." Allen took out a syringe from his pocket. Lenalee widens her eyes.

"What is that?"

"It belongs to my former master. The Earl's antidote to your mental conditioning."

"Will it work?"

"It isn't tested yet. But I hope it will." Allen then gently grabs Lenalee's arm and pierced the syringe into her arm. Lenalee cringes a bit. A while later, Allen removes the syringe. "Alright, it's done."

"Thanks Allen. I promise, I will come back." Lenalee nods her head. She turns to Lavi and Kanda. "Lavi, Kanda, stay here with Allen."

"Don't worry, we will." Lavi grinned.

"And if you need us, just call us. You have our support." Kanda added.

"No problem." Lenalee said.

"Good luck, Lenalee. You'll find Road at the East Wing." Allen said.

"So, that's why you told me the East Wing was forbidden before. Thanks."

* * *

Lenalee walk down the hallways which lead to another huge pair of doors. "This is it, Lenalee. Once you enter through those doors, you're in the East Wing." Allen said to Lenalee through the radio.

"Got it." Lenalee replied. She pushed the doors open and slowly enters the East Wing. Then, another voice spoke up in her radio. It was Road.

"Ah, so you are now hooked up with Allen Walker now, huh Lenalee? Alright, that's it. Fun's over. Now…would you kindly shoot yourself in the head?" Road asked through the radio. Lenalee shuts her eyes tightly, thinking she will forcefully obey Road's command and kill herself. But a few seconds later, nothing happen.

"What?" Lenalee said as she opens her eyes. The antidote Allen gave her worked after all!

"What? I say, would you kindly, shoot yourself in the head?" Road asked again.

Lenalee narrows her eyes. "Forget it Road, I'm finally cured of my mental conditioning. You can't control me as your puppet anymore."

Road growled. "Fine. You will be dealt with as such. You really are a fool. You would dare disobey the person who spare you life and-"

"Turn me into a tool? I'm not a thing for killing, I'm a human, an individual! And I make my own destiny! And my destiny is to stop this madness, and if necessary, kill you."

"Fine. Then as soon as you entered my room, I'll show you no mercy! I'll rip your limbs apart and get rid of you **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**" Road yelled angrily before hanging off. Then, Allen talks to Lenalee through the radio again.

"It's okay, Lenalee. You don't need that bitch. You did the right thing. You are an individual. You don't need some psychopathic girl to command you around." Allen said.

"Thanks." Lenalee whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She continued walking down the hallways until she finally arrives at another pair of huge doors. She opens the doors and finds herself in a huge room. Standing at the middle was a grey-skinned girl with spiky blue hair, dressed in a white blouse, red ribbon around her neck, black skirt, black and purple striped stockings and black shoes. She was none other than Road Kamelot.

"We finally meet…Lenalee…" Road hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Lenalee holds up her revolver. "Are you ready to die, Road?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Stay tune for the next chapter, because it's the final battle, Road VS Lenalee! Also, the next will be the second-last chapter. And since this story is almost coming to an end, I'm gonna finish this story before I can continue the others. Anyways, stay tune and read and review!


	8. The Final Battle

_**Chapter 7: The Final Battle**_

Road narrows her eyes at Lenalee. The two are now standing in front of each other, in a room which is supported by thick pillars. At the back of the room were several bookshelves and a fireplace.

"It's time for me to correct my mistake, Road." Lenalee said.

"I remember when I put you in that sub to help you escape this mansion. You were my ace in the hole, but you were also the closest thing I ever had…to a daughter. And that's why it hurts. It hurts that you have come to betray me." Road said.

"I already have a better sibling than you…his name was Komui Lee. When he adopted me, he raised me well. Gave me a nice place to live, cook good food for me, and treated me as his own sister. But you, you treat me like a slave. You used me as a tool. So that shows that you are no sibling to me."

"Very well. I will kill you. It's so sad though, you were my greatest tool." Road then throws her umbrella away, then yelled as her eyes turned red and her hands engulfed with flames. Lenalee widens her eyes in shock, then activates her Innocence boots.

"Come and get it, bitch!" Road then thrusts her palm and shot a ball of fire at Lenalee. Lenalee dodges it and the fire hits a pillar that was behind her.

Lenalee then runs up to Road and kicks her in the face, sending her sprawling through the ground. Road growled as she gets up and yells as she jumps up and swings both of her arms, shooting two huge waves of fire. Lenalee dodges the first wave but the second wave barely hits her left arm, making her yell in pain.

Lenalee then draws out her revolver and shot Road in the arm. Road shrieked in pain as she grabs her injured arm.

"Damn you!" Road cursed. Lenalee then jumps up and lands behind Road. Road turns around and thrusts her hand at Lenalee, shooting a ball of fire. Lenalee dodges it and the ball of fire hits the bookshelves instead, igniting them in flames.

Lenalee shot her revolver at Road several times and Road yelled in pain everything she gets hit.

Lenalee then runs up to Road, grabs her shoulders and kicks her hard in the stomach, causing her to cough out blood.

Road narrows her eyes as she grabs Lenalee's shoulder and punches her hard in the face. Lenalee backs away in pain and Road quickly punch her in the stomach. She then jumps up and kicks her, sending her stumbling on the ground.

Road then swings her arm and throws another wave of fire at her. But Lenalee rolls over and doges the flames in time. She gets up and runs up to Road again.

She grabs her face and pushes her down on the ground. "Go to hell!" Lenalee yelled as she stomps her legs on Road's stomach continuously. "Damn you! Damn you to hell! Dam-" She gasped when Road grabs her arm and tosses her to the ground.

Road then got up and yells as she brings down her fist on Lenalee's face. Lenalee gasped and quickly tilts her head, dodging Road's fist.

Lenalee quickly kicks Road's stomach with her knee and pushes her to the ground. As the two were fighting, the fire starts to spread and the entire room is now burning.

Road grits her teeth as lenalee gets up and about to stomp her again, but Road grabs Lenalee's leg and tosses her to the ground. Lenalee tries to get up but Road kicks her face hard. Lenalee let out a squeal of agony as she tumbled onto her back. Road breathed heavily as she looked down at Lenalee maliciously.

"I created you…into the ultimate weapon. I called you back, showed you what you was, what you are capable of!" Road then gives Lenalee another massive kick in the stomach, making her squealed in pain again. Blood starts to trickled down her mouth and nose. "I will make you regret betraying me! And now," A flickering blue flame danced in her raised hand. "I WILL FINISH YOU!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice yelled. Road turned her head and stumbled back in shock when Allen tackles her to the ground. He punches Road in the face several times. She was stunned for a moment, but she quickly grabs Allen's arm and throws him off of her.

Allen treid to stand up, but Road punched him hard in the stomach, sending him staggering back. He shakily got to his feet, only for Road to punch him in the face. As Allen turns around and backs away in pain, Road noticed her umbrella lying on the ground and quickly grabs it.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried. Allen turned around, but before he could react, Road yelled as she immediately stabs Allen in the stomach with her umbrella. "NOOOO!!!!!!" Tears formed in Lenalee's eyes as she cried in horror. Allen gasped in pain. After a while, his eyes slit shut and Road pushes him to the ground. She tosses her umbrella away and looks at Allen with a look of triumph on her face.

"Take this, you bitch!" Lavi yelled as he swings a metal pipe at the back of Road's head. Road yells as she gets hit. She turns around and grabs Lavi by the collar and throws him to the ground hard. Lavi squeals in pain as his back hurts.

Then, Kanda yells as he holds up his revolver and shot Road several times. Road yells in pain every time she gets hit and the pain she's getting from the three boys and Lenalee is draining her energy. Road then yells as she charges up at Kanda and grab him by the collar. She tosses him against a nearby pillar as if he was a rag doll and Kanda lay crumpled on the floor. Road walks over to Kanda and raise her foot above his head, preparing to crush it. But then, Lenalee staggered up to her feet.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" Lenalee yelled. She ran up to Road and tackles her to the ground. Road pants as she tries to get up, but Lenalee grabs her by her legs and slams her onto the ground. Road gasped in pain as she staggered up to her feet. Lenalee then punched her face and Road staggers back to the fireplace.

Lenalee then pulls Road up by her collar and saw a poker next to the fireplace. She grabs it and stabs Road's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Road shrieked in pain. She then lowers her head down and looks squarely at Lenalee's eyes, which are filled with hate and anger.

"GO…TO…HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" Lenalee gives a massive kick at Road's stomach and kicks her into the fireplace. Road screamed in agony as her entire body gets ignited. She continues screaming in pain until after a minute, her eyes slid shut and her body fell back.

Lenalee sighed and closed her eyes. It's over. Road Kamelot is no more.

She turned around and sees Lavi, who is carrying Allen in his arms, and Kanda, who yelled to her, "Come on! We have to get out of here! This room is going to collapse!" Lenalee nods her head and the three ran out of the room just before it collapses.

After the room collapsed, Lavi gently placed Allen down on the floor. Lenalee gasped at his still form as she, Lavi and Kanda kneeled down next to his body.

"Allen! Please! Wake up!" Lavi begged as he gently shakes Allen.

"Don't die in front of us! Please!" Kanda added. Lenalee leaned down and shakily touched Allen's face.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee whispered. Allen's eyelid twitched and slowly opens his eyes. He stares into Lenalee's purple eyes while a single tear rolled down Lenalee's cheek.

"Lenalee…you did it…you freed me from the earl and Road…" Allen whispered. "I…I don't think I can make it…"

"No! Don't say that! PLEASE!" Lenalee begged.

"I…I'll try to hold on. But…if I don't make it…I just want to say…thank you. You saved me…and…I love you…"

"I love you too." Lenalee leaned back and planted a kiss on Allen's lips. Allen kissed back just for a moment before his eyes slid shut again. Lenalee looked up at Allen. "Allen? Allen?! ALLEN! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" She shakes his body as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Lavi and Kanda lowered their heads in sadness as Lenalee continued sobbing.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Is Allen really dead?! Don't worry, guys. There's still one more chapter to go. This story may have a happy or sad ending. Who knows? You just have to wait for the final chapter to find out. I know, I'm evil. Stay tune and read and review!


	9. In The End

_**Epilogue: In The End**_

After the three arrived at the foyer, Lenalee gently placed Allen's unmoving body on the floor. She kneeled down next to his body and gently touches his right cheek.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee. That's nothing we can do. He's gone." Lavi said sadly. Lenalee shook her head.

"No! He can't be! I can't take it anymore!" Tears start coming out from Lenalee's eyes. "Why is God doing this me?! What have I done wrong?! First, the plane I was in crashed, then I'm trapped in this god dman mansion, and now, the love of my life is gone! God is against me! He hates me!"

She starts crying over Allen and her tears hit his face. "I dreamt that Allen and I could live together, live in my home and have a family! What a stupid dream that was! I was a fool! God is against our love! I can't take this anymore!"

Lenalee continues crying as more tears hit on Allen's face. But suddenly, Allen's hand starts twitching. Kanda widens his eyes as he notices this.

"He's moving!" Kanda yelled. Lenalee stops crying and she and Lavi looked at Allen in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee widens her eyes hopefully. "Allen?" She grabs his hand tightly. "Please…wake up…I love you…"

Allen's eyelids twitched and he finally wakes up. His vision was blurry for a moment, but soon focused on the person above him.

"Lenalee?" he whispered. Lenalee smiled as more tears rolled down her cheeks. This time, they were tears of joy.

"Allen!" Lenalee threw her arms at him and embraced him tightly.

"I don't believe this!" Lavi said joyfully. Kanda smiled as well.

"Allen! I thought I'll never see you with your eyes open again!" Lenalee sobbed on Allen's shoulder. Thought he's weak, Allen gives her kisses all over her face.

"Allen…I never want to be without you again! I love you!"

"I love you too." Allen whispered. Lavi and Kanda sighed happily as they both watched Allen and Lenalee kiss.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rises up in the sky, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda walked out of the mansion. When they were a few miles away from the mansion, the mansion exploded. The four turned around and smiled. Allen and Lenalee turn to each other and kiss while Lavi and Kanda shook their heads in amusement.

"_**In the end, Allen decided to leave the mansion with me. He destroyed his mansion because he felt that the mansion is no longer his home anymore, and would remind me of several dark memories. Besides, he's now getting tired of living in huge houses."**_

* * *

The next day, after their plane landed at Zurich Airport, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda stepped out of the plane and arrived at the arrival hall where they are greeted by Komui Lee.

Komui grinned as he spread out his arms. Lenalee ran over to him, wraps his arms around him and embraced.

After they broke the hug, Allen walks over to them. Lenalee turned to Allen and introduced her brother to him. Komui smiled at Allen and hugged him tightly, making him yelp. Lenalee laughed in amusement.

"_**After arriving back home at Switzerland, I introduced Allen to my brother Komui. Since my brother is an extremely kind and passionate man, he immediately accepted Allen into our family."**_

* * *

The next day, Lavi and Knada are now both fixing a car in a repair shop. They both have smiles on their faces as they work.

**_"Lavi and Kanda now both work as auto mechanics in a local repair shop. They enjoyed their new jobs since it's better than working as dishwashers back in the mansion. They are still friends with me and Allen and we still occasionally contact with each other."_**

* * *

_Two years later…_

In Lenalee's house, Allen was happily cooking some pancakes at the stove, spatula in hand. Lenalee then walked over while holding two babies in her arms.

"_**As for me and Allen, we of course, both got married. And we have two lovely children."**_

Allen turned to Lenalee and smiled. Lenalee kissed Allen's cheek and rests her head on his shoulder.

" _**I soon felt that God wasn't against me after all. I guess the whole mansion incident did give me a great reward in the end. And what was it? I guess I already know…"**_

Allen smiled and wrapped his left arm around Lenalee's body.

"_**A family…"**_

"I love you Allen…" Lenalee whispered.

"And I love you too, Lenalee." Allen replied.

**THE END**

Ryo: And that's the end of the story. Thanks for reading everyone! And I like to thank everyone for reviewing!

And also, don't worry, because I already have planned another AllenXLenalee story called _**'The Bodyguard'**_**. **This time, it will be a story about Allen Walker, a CIA agent, assigned to protect Lenalee Lee, sister of US president Komui Lee. Having to protect her 24/7, he starts to fall in live with her. What do you think?

So stay tune for more stories from me in future. Until next time, read and review!


End file.
